La bête
by TiteVaurienne
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus ... Il a chaud, bien trop chaud... Et cette chose qui bouge en lui ... Ah ! Heureusement que Draco est là ! PWP !


**Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?**

**Je viens aujourd'hui avec un petit PWP, sur notre couple favoris, Harry et Draco ! Il a déjà été publié dans mon recueil de Drabble et sur mon blog (tapez vaurienne eklablog sur google si vous voulez voir :) **

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, juste le lemon :3**

**Pairing : Darry, Rated M !**

**Note : J'espère que vous aimerez le découvrir ou le redécouvir, comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**Bonne lecture ! (Préparez les mouchoirs :3)**

* * *

**La bête**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Quatre heures que cette chose remuait. Et jamais ses dernières heures de botanique et de potions ne lui parurent aussi longues.

Courant jusqu'à ce que son souffle fut si haché que ses poumons crièrent de douleur, il arriva enfin à une aile du château peu utilisée qui regorgeait de salles de classes inutilisables. Il ouvrit violemment le battant de la porte et attendit, de nouveau. Il savait que si jamais il prenait l'aisance de retirer cette chose, son supplice ne serait que plus long encore. Haletant, tremblant, suant, il fixa l'ouverture entre-baillée, une lueur de folie dansant dans ses yeux verts sombres.

Lentement, alors qu'Harry songeait à stopper de lui-même son clavaire, un grincement sinistre retentit et il vit enfin la haute silhouette surplombée d'une impeccable petite touffe de cheveux blonds purs. Gémissant d'envie jusqu'à lors réprimée, le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier. Avec une langueur horripilante, Draco marcha jusqu'à son aimé qui gisait là, presque avachi sur le sol poussiéreux. Il se posta finalement à un mètre de lui, le dominant de toute sa stature.

« Alors, as-tu aimé mon cadeau ? »

Harry ne pu lui répondre qu'en poussant un faible bruit pathétique.

« A en voir ta mine, je suppose que oui. » Le blond lui fit alors un de ses sourires en coin qui faisait fondre Harry.

« Tu veux que je te libère, je suppose ? »

Mais le Sauveur se sentait si excité qu'il en devenait incapable de répondre, ondulant à la recherche de contact sur le sol poussiéreux, son sexe pulsant difficilement contre son boxer, réclamant une grande attention, qui n'échappa pas au blond.

« Répond-moi, Harry ... »

Voyant qu'il devait faire avancer la situation, il rassembla le maximum de neurones possible.

« Ou-oui ...

-Bien, très bien, alors, approche-toi, s'il te plaît, sourit-il. »

Obéissant, bien qu'intérieurement révolté, Harry s'avança et tenta de se relever, en vain.

« Tu veux me faire plaisir à moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui … »

Draco se délesta alors de sa lourde robe de sorcier pour ne rester qu'en chemise et pantalon. Il amena sa main à ses cheveux et se décoiffa négligemment, allant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises bancales de la pièce.

« Viens, murmura-t-il. »

Il désigna de son doigt l'aine d'où un renflement significatif semblait tendre le tissu.

Harry, ses genoux cognant durement sur les pierres, le rejoignit et s'écroula presque entre ses cuisses. Tout frémissant, il détacha l'ouverture du pantalon et libéra sans plus d'intention la verge turgescente de son amour.

Alors que Draco plongeait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, il embrassa fiévreusement la colonne de chair, crispant son possesseur. S'imprégnant de l'odeur masculine, il fourra son nez dans les douces boucles blondes et commença une lente danse endiablée par des petits coups de langues sur la base brûlante. Appréciant son goût et sa chaleur, il remonta lentement jusqu'au gland qu'il entoura de sa bouche, sa langue le cajolant alors qu'un goutte nacrée perlait à sa tête. Son muscle humide allant la quérir, il creusa ses joues et aspira autant qu'il le put, tétant comme à enfant à la recherche de son lait.

« Putain, merde, Harry ! », grogna le blond.

Souriant face au non contrôle du Serpentard, Harry décida de se venger en engloutissant d'un coup son chibre, détendant sa gorge au maximum possible, pour le sucer en effectuant un va et vient qu'il voulait rapide. Le poids sur sa langue et sa saveur l'excitait au plus au point, et son effréné traitement amenait Draco au bord du précipice. Délaissant une cuisse, sa main alla rejoindre ses bourses qu'il massa tendrement, sous les gémissements indécents de l'homme sous lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il eut le plaisir de voir Draco, en sueur, tremblant et haletant, ses yeux métalliques perdus dans les siens. Ainsi les rôles étaient inversés. Harry sourit et ria un peu. Draco rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière et siffla comme un serpent. Il agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et leva les hanches pour enfoncer plus profondément son sexe dans sa gorge, créant des bruits de succions indécents. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines, brûlant son corps, enflammant ses sens. Sa bite était en feu, douloureuse de ne pas venir et ses hanches ne reposaient même plus sur le cul de la chaise tant l'orgasme était proche. Excité au possible, Harry empoigna ses fesses et le rapprocha encore plus de lui-même. Il voulait, il voulait qui jouisse dans sa bouche, qu'il lui donne tout, il voulait sentir ce pénis trembler avant de cracher, il voulait sentir son goût, son odeur, son plaisir, son âme …

Le sexe tapa une dernière fois au fond de sa gorge, et se vida de son énergie sur sa langue quémandeuse. Ce goût, si propre à Draco, lui donna des frissons de satisfaction. Et il savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chose en lui pour l'en empêcher, Harry serait venu sur ses cuisses.

Se remettant doucement de ses émotions, Draco laissa son souffle s'apaiser, avachit sur la chaise. Il baissa son regard sur Harry et le vit avec son sourire insolent, l'air de dire « Alors, qui a prit son pied ? ». Se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à quelques centimètres du brun, il lui répondit, le coin de la bouche relevé en un air mutin :

« T'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de t'oublier... »

Harry déglutit nerveusement à cette phrase, ne perdant pas pour autant son sourire moqueur.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, parce que pour l'instant... ! » ricana-t-il

Grondant devant l'insolence du brun, Draco saisit ses épaules et le poussa impétueusement sur le sol, le rejoignant dans sa chute pour le chevaucher et le bloquer au sol.

Soufflant de douleur, l'Élu esquissa un geste pour se débattre, en vain, puisque Draco se faufila habilement entre ses membres, glissant une jambe entre les siennes et s'alignant parfaitement avec son bassin. Satisfait de le voir ainsi soumit, il lui accorda un long et langoureux baiser, taquin, lent et à la fois tendre, caressant mutuellement leurs langues en un ballet improvisé. L'allégresse prit possession de lui et Harry ne se soucia même plus de Draco qui prenait grand soin de le délester de ses vêtements bien trop encombrants pour la suite des événements. Toujours en le dominant, le blond se releva pour admirer son chef d'œuvre d'un Harry totalement à sa merci. Il n'était plus qu'une chose dans ses bras, et cette situation était trop exceptionnelle pour être gâchée.

« Retourne-toi, Harry … » ronronna-t-il

Il obéit et roula paresseusement sur lui-même, appuyant son ventre contre le par-terre crasseux, rendu complètement perdu.

Draco sourit malicieusement à la vue des petites fesses rebondies de son amant. Il s'était donné la lourde tâche de le remplumer particulièrement à cet endroit au début de leur relation, le Quidditch et la tarte à la mélasse aidant copieusement. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir ses mains lorsqu'elle partirent à l'assaut des deux monticules de chairs rosés, les massant allègrement, et tremblant quand Harry commença à onduler sur le sol, avant de siffler de douleur face à la dure réalité de la pierre. Pas trop sadique non plus, Draco invoqua une épaisse couverture qui se glissa sous Harry, qui expira un soupir de contentement. Le blond s'abaissa et alla promener ses lèvres sur le dos hâlé de son compagnon, insistant sur les cicatrices et les grains de beauté parsemés ci et là, embrasant son corps d'un feu plus ardent encore. Il geignit en réponse et s'arqua, relevant son fessier au regard de Draco, glapissant lorsqu'il sentit se faire écarter, son intimité exposée au froid de la salle. Il sentit alors Draco haleter dans son dos, visiblement émoustillé par la vue.

« Oh Merlin, acheter cette chose moldue est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais eue.

-Rien que- Rien que çaah ? Soupira Harry »

Draco délaissa son dos pour s'empresser de jeter un coup d'œil avisé au mystérieux objet.

« J'en étais sûr, il est parfait... »

Il fit alors pour la première fois attention aux vibrations qu'émettait la chose, et approcha sa main jusqu'à en toucher le bout, effleurant les parois d'Harry, avant d'attraper presque religieusement le bout dépassant et de le tirer vers lui, récoltant un long gémissement lorsqu'il le fit gentiment revenir de quelques millimètres. Malin, réitéra l'action, un peu plus profondément cette fois.

Face au plaisir qu'il rêvait depuis le début de l'après-midi, son partenaire ondula plus furieusement contre le tapis, en quête de toujours plus, et tendit sa croupe au blond en une supplication silencieuse. Il sentit Draco exalté et insista un peu plus. Lui accordant cette faveur, Draco empoigna fermement son bassin, présenté à quatre patte maintenant, et saisit le jouet pour le faire aller et venir avec une langueur exagérée, rendant fou le brun qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, venir.

Il pleura de frustration, émit des suppliques, et enfin Draco s'autorisa à parcourir pleinement l'anus d'Harry. L'objet, d'un vert étincelant, légèrement humide, semblait être une extension de sa main.

Harry fit un lourd effort et parvînt à se hisser sur ses genoux, entraînant le blond, appuyant leur torse l'un contre l'autre et passant ses bras autour du cou de son tortionnaire pour le sentir toujours plus proche, allant en rythme avec la main qui guidait le jouet en lui. Même essoufflé, il pencha la tête pour entremêler sa langue à sa jumelle, râlant sourdement sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Darco laissa son autre main parcourir le torse d'Harry pour aller pincer ses tétons et griffer ses abdos récemment acquis. Sifflant de nouveau, le brun augmenta la rapidité de ses mouvements et sentit sa fin plus proche que jamais, ses bourses se faisant douloureusement pleines.

Draco ne se retînt alors plus et empoigna le sexe de son amant pour copier son mouvement, passant l'ongle de son pousse gauche contre la fente recouverte de liquide séminal. De sa main droite, il entama un va et vient circulaire, frottant toutes la largeur des parois et frappant enfin ce point si sensible qu'il avait délibérément évité. Tout le corps de son amant se tendit, le plaisir semblant tourbillonner dans son ventre avant d'exploser, enflamment sa verge, ses lèvres s'ouvrant pour pousser un cri libérateur pourtant silencieux alors qu'il commençait à convulser, crachant des jets de spermes sur la couverture rouge carmin, puis tombant soudainement en avant, retenu de justesse par Draco. Il le déposa lentement au sol, s'allongeant à ses côtés, lui prodiguant de tendres caresses sur les cheveux complètement fous.

« Woaw, Draco... C'était … Woaw ! souffla Harry après un long moment.

-Quelle éloquence, pouffa Draco, mais crois-moi, c'est loin d'être fini ... »

Et alors que le brun pensait enfin pouvoir se reposer après cette longue journée, il sentit le sexe de Draco appuyer contre sa cuisse, entièrement remit de son précédent orgasme.

« Et crois-moi, tu vas crier ...

-Draco, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter …

-Je m'en fiche. »

Sur ces mots le blond passa par dessus son corps et alla quérir ces lèvres gercées de leurs baisers, les taquinant encore et toujours, baladant ses mains le long des côtes, éraflant la peau de ses ongles parfaitement coupés. Harry et son derme sensibilisé ne pouvaient que frémir en réponse, un gloussement inopportun s'échappant du moment terriblement sensuel.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? S'enquiert alors Draco

-Tu me chatouilles. »

Un autre rire lui échappa et Draco le griffa avec bien plus de rudesse le ventre, laissant des traînées rougeâtres sur la chair. Sa bouche se dirigea vers son cou, apposant sa marque et le mordillant doucement, puis elle glissa vers sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle suçota un moment, se gorgeant des couinements poussés par son amant, suivit la fine toison brune pour taquiner les deux tétons roses et durcis pour les triturer entre ses dents. Ses deux mains loin d'être inactives passèrent sur ses cuisses pour les caresser, remontant doucement vers son intimité élargie et sa verge.

« Alors, je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas le supporter ? » ricana Draco, un air mutin accroché sur ses lèvres.

Il n'eut qu'un faible grognement en guise de réponse, mais lorsqu'il empoigna sa virilité presque tendue pour la coller à la sienne, son corps s'arqua vers lui, ses jambes allant immédiatement s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher toujours plus près de lui. Une moue goguenarde peinte sur son visage, Draco entama un lent mouvement de va et viens pour la troisième fois de la soirée et acheva d'exciter le brun. Le sexe d'Harry mouillé de sperme et celui de Draco de salive se serpentaient en des bruits humides, la main de Draco faisant office de fourreau, celles d'Harry malmenant le tapis trempé de sueur.

« Draco, je suis prêt putain, siffla-t-il »

La tension prenait tout son corps, douloureusement plaisante et sa verge lui piquait d'avoir éprouver trop de plaisir.

Draco pouffa et n'eut qu'à saisir le hanches d'Harry pour s'aligner parfaitement avec cette intimité déjà préparée. Il se baissa pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres, collant leurs torses ensembles, permettant à Harry de l'enlacer en passant ses bras dans son dos et s'aida de main pur guider son gland dans l'antre chaude. Sans rudesse, il se gaîna, entrant millimètre par millimètre, se galvanisant de la chaleur moite et étroite, de son amant qui s'arquait en poussant un soupir douloureux, de leur étreinte, leurs baisers, leur souffle mélangé, leur sueur, leur amour, tout simplement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et ils commencèrent leur danse en même temps, rencontrant leurs bassins, ondulant voluptueusement, pendant ce qu'il leur paraissait un temps infini.

Malgré toute la tendresse du moment, ils furent rapidement frustrés, leurs mouvements devinrent forts et puissants, presque violents, et leurs cris augmentèrent en intensité, raisonnant entre les murs. Draco attrapa férocement les lèvres d'Harry, les mordant, suçant, léchant. Harry, par la puissance des coups de reins, reculait sensiblement en arrière, la douceur du tapis n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir. Se relevant sur ses bras, Draco colla leurs fronts et fixa de ses yeux mercures les deux émeraudes luisantes de plaisirs. Son sexe tapa au fond de l'antre pour en sortir presque complètement, le froid n'ayant même pas le temps de toucher le sexe turgescent qu'il était déjà de nouveau enfouit. Leurs grognements se firent animal, ne perdant jamais l'attention de l'autre, même lorsque Draco frappa le point de plaisir d'Harry. Lâchant le dos devenu à vif de par ses ongles, le brun alla branler son sexe, n'en pouvant plus et ferma ses yeux en sentant l'orgasme arriver avec une rapidité foudroyante. Il fut comme frappé par un éclair et son être trembla si fort que Draco aurait pu s'en inquiéter s'il n'était pas lui non plus prit par la jouissance en sentant les muscles d'Harry se resserrer en de spasmes divins. Son sperme se rependit dans l'étroit chemin et il ne soucia même pas de l'essence de l'autre maculant son torse. A bout de force, il s'écroula sur son amant, l'écrasant de son poids, et cala son nez sur le haut de son crâne, reniflant les cheveux trempés de sueur.

Il leur fallut de longues minutes avant que leur souffle ne se calme, et encore plus longtemps pour Draco décide de se retirer et d'entraîner Harry dans ses bras en sentant son inconfort. Ils s'échangèrent quelques tendresses et taquineries avant de rapidement se nettoyer, ranger vaguement la salle, puis finalement s'habiller, partant main dans la main vers la chambre des préfets, gloussant d'avance sur les prochains desseins de galipettes qu'Harry et Draco prévoyaient.

Un peu plus loin, les portraits du château réintégraient leur place, se gaussant de la scène, racontant l'action aux absents pendant qu'un certain chevalier du Catogan se ventait que jamais aucun guerrier n'avait réunit autant de soldats pour une bataille.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était comment ? Ridicule ? Mognon ?**

**Bref, vous connaissez la chanson, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)**

**Bisous bisous, **

**Vaurienne :'D**


End file.
